School
by missjennacole
Summary: Fluff/Smut? Sam and Dean first time. All part of my wincest/weecest porn-a-thon. Anon: "If you're still doing weecest prompts I'd kindly like to ask you for some fluffy first time stuff (like super duper fluffy) or just AU where Sam doesn't go to college, if you do one or both for me I'll love you long time okok."


School.

Anon: "_If you're still doing weecest prompts I'd kindly like to ask you for some fluffy first time stuff (like super duper fluffy) or just AU where Sam doesn't go to college, if you do one or both for me I'll love you long time okok."_

Phew! Sorry this took so long anon, I have a killer migraine, so I've been stalling all day. But now that I'm feeling better I'm back and ready to write! Although I've never done fluff before but I'll give it my best 3

Sam loved school. He loved everything about it, from the over enthusiastic teachers, to the the books that took him to faraway places all while staying in the comfort of his classroom. But his favorite thing about school was the lunches with Dean. Even now that Dean was 20 and graduated, he still drove to pick his brother up at noon, the same double cheese burger and fries from the nearest Thrifty's no matter what town they were in.

"Hey Sammy," He called out from the rolled down window of the impala. The smell of food wafting from the inside of the car. Sam ran over happily greeting his brother. "Hey De, how's research going?" Now that Dean didn't have the inconvenience of high school taking up his time, John had him working cases, or at least the research part of them.

Dean made a face, "It fucking sucks."

Sam gave him a sympathetic look as he took a bit of the burger his brother brought him.

"Here," Dean handed him a salad, "Cause you're a fucking health nut."

Sam smiled happily that was such a small gesture but it meant everything to him. It meant Dean loved him, even if he didn't always say so. And sure he'd only kissed Dean once, Dean had been drinking that night but not enough to not remember it the next day. His lips had been soft but a little chapped, and he tasted like alcohol.

Dean gently traced a finger along the back of Sam's hand and smiled. "Let's ditch the rest of the day," he whispered smiling. "We can just chill out and relax." He smiled.

Sam made a face, "Dean I have classes and-"

"And homework, blah, blah, blah, c'mon Sammy, just ditch one day with me?" He pleaded.

Finally, Sam sighed in resignation nodding and lacing their fingers together. "One day." He insisted.

When they made their way home Sam plopped himself on the bed smiling. "So wanna watch a movie or something?"

Dean licked his lips, "Or something sounds nice," he smiled leaning down and kissing him, mouth no longer tasting of booze like last time, now it was all Dean. Sam kissed back shyly, taking in his brother's scent. He smelled like car exhaust, hamburgers and old cologne, but Sam liked that. He'd been thinking about this for a long time actually, how Dean would taste, smell like, how he'd feel inside of Sam, filling him, making him moan and beg.

"Dean," he whispered his brother's name like a prayer, smiling as he pulled away. He gave a nervous laugh. "Ya know I haven't... I mean, I never-" he bit his bottom lip frowning.

Dean just gave an understanding nod, leaning in to kiss Sam again.

"It's okay," he whispered, slipping Sam's shirt off and kissing down his chest. Sam whimpered and moaned.

"Dean, god Dean…" he mumbled not sure what to say or do but all he knew was he'd never wanted to have sex with someone more than he did right now. With Dean. His soul mate and the man he loved. He felt his own hear practically leap out of his chest with every touch Dean gave him.

Finally Dean made it to the hem of Sam's pants slowly sliding them off.

"Wait!" Sam shouted stopping his brother's hand, eyes filled with fear.

"It's just me Sammy," he whispered bringing their lips together feeling Sam instantly relax. "It's just me," he repeated sliding Sam's pants the rest of the way off.

Sam felt like his skin was on fire, most of Dean's actions becoming a blur as he stripped the rest of his clothes off. "I love you Sammy," he whispered smiling and kissing Dean again.

"I love you to Dean," he shivered as his brother lubed up a finger slowly sliding it inside him. The feeling was strange, but not unpleasant. he felt his breathing speed up a bit as Dean slid in a second finger scissoring and twisting until Sam was feeling a little more comfortable. He kept his eyes on Dean; his brother's face was serious, like he was working /really/ hard to make Sammy feel good. Sam appreciated that. Finally he slid in a third finger and Sam felt a little too full, it was odd, and a little unsettling until, "Oh god," Sam had moaned out when Dean curled his fingers inward. "What the fuck was that?" he panted out, not actually caring what it was, he just wanted Dean to touch it again.

"That," Dean smirked curving his fingers again watching Sam buck and moan, "Is your prostate. Don't they teach you anything at school?" He mocked moving his finger over that sweet spot over and over again, making Sam thrash and moan. Finally he pulled his fingers out altogether, making Sam whimper and practically cry at the loss.

"Dean what are you-"

"Shhh, it's okay Sammy, it's all okay," he whispered lining up with Sam's entrance and slowly inching his way inside.

Sam let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding once Dean was all the way inside. Dean was in him. Actually /in/ him. And fuck if he didn't feel like coming right then. He laced his fingers through Dean's hair moaning.

"De," he whispered, shuddering, it took so little to make him moan. His whole body was just so sensitive when it came to Dean, like it knows what was happening, like /really/ happening. He was losing his virginity. And loving it.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you okay?" he whispered before pulling out and thrusting back in, making Sam nearly scream.

"Oh my god Dean..." he whimpered squirming against his brother. He needed to be touched, needed to be loved. By Dean, and only Dean. He'd known for as long as he could remember that he loved his big brother they way most siblings did not. But feeling this, knowing that Dean felt the same and even wanted to make love to him...it was amazing. Sam felt tears slide down his cheeks and immediately Dean stopped thrusting, "Sammy, what's wrong? oh god did I hurt you? Did I-"

"No, I'm fine De," he laughed through his tears, "I'm just so happy."

Dean kissed away his tears, no longer thrusting, just slowly rocking his hips into Sam, making every sense in Sam's body tingle.

"This is...just so perfect," Sam whispered wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, smiling up at the man who'd have his heart till the day he died.

It wasn't fast, they could have lasted for hours, and hell for Sam's first time he held out for a damn long time. Finally, Sam's orgasm came, washing over him like a series of mind-blowing waves. His toes curled as he panted, dragging his short nails down his brother's back.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, fuck Dean," he chanted, riding out the rest of his orgasm. Dean followed close behind, the feeling of Sam clenching around him, calling out his name, it was all too much.

After, Dean pulled out, rolling off Sam to wrap the boy in his arms.

Sam was his; Sam would always be his, forever and ever. There was nothing Dean could ever want more than that. His life was perfect, complete. And for once in Sam Winchester's life, he was elated to not be at school.

Okay anon I legit spent five hours writing this because I kept getting distracted, so my apologies for the delay, but I made it extra-long to compensate. Hope you like it! And I'm still open for anyone who wants to send me prompts.


End file.
